


Chi mi rubò quel core (provin dal mio furore)

by Cerberusia



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They've been here an hour</i> - Bobby/John awkward smut on the jet in X2, with bonus Marie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chi mi rubò quel core (provin dal mio furore)

They've been here an hour.

_Click. Click. Click_

Bobby and Marie sit on one side of the jet, John on the other.

_Click. Click. Click._

John keeps his eyes fixed on them. It's making them uncomfortable, he knows, but he doesn't care. It used to be BobbyandJohn and Marie: now it's BobbyandMarie and John and that rankles. More frankly, it pisses him off.

_Click. Click. Click._

He can see Marie flinch at how loud the clicks are in the oppressive silence. Good: John's in a bad mood right now and he doesn't see why everyone else shouldn't share it.

"John," says Bobby, quietly. The name reverberates strangely off the white walls of the jet.

 _Click._ "Yeah?" Deliberately obtuse.

Bobby sighs. "Come on, don't be like that. You know."

"Know what?"

" _John._ " John's surprised: it usually takes much more to make Bobby get sharp with him. The tension's getting to him more than he'd thought. John just leans back against the wall, lazy infuriating smirk on his face, and says,

"Make me." The _bitch_ is left unspoken but perfectly audible. Bobby's face hardens further: he knows John's baiting him, and while he'd normally be the better man in front of Marie he's so antsy he might just take it and run with it.

" _John,_ " he says again, warning. John just smirks wider and keeps flicking the lighter. _Come on, entertain me._ The temperature is dropping noticeably.

 _Click._ John looks him in the eye, and he sees Bobby snap. He stand up sharply and strides across the floor of the jet in three rapid paces and makes as if to seize the lighter from John's hand. Wrong move: everyone knows that you can't separate John from his lighter. John whips the lighter away, leaving Bobby bent over him, face set and angry.

And it's very easy then to hook two fingers though Bobby's belt loop and use the other hand to cup his cock through his jeans. He squeezes the soft cock lightly, and waits to be shoved away. John likes to see how far he can push.

Bobby just stares at him. Shocked, probably: he didn't think that John would go this far. As ever, John decides to push his luck: he leans forward to mouth Bobby's cock as best he can through the denim, feeling it get hard in his mouth. He can't actually taste it, but his memory supplies phantom musk and soap. He sucks and licks for a few seconds and watches Bobby's eyes go half-lidded. He's missed this: he guesses Bobby has too.

He manages to get the zipper down halfway and sets to work poking his tongue through to touch the tip of Bobby's cock through his underwear. It's not the greatest way to do it, but Bobby makes huffing noises and braces himself on John's shoulders, so he figures he must be doing a decent job.

"Bobby?"

Immediately, Bobby's eyes fly open and he stumbles backwards. John notes with satisfaction the wet patch at his crotch and his undone fly. He could leave it there, let him try to explain that to Rogue, who's looking at Bobby's back anxiously, but he doesn't want to. It's been so long, and he's not giving up when what he's been wanting is just within his grasp.

He stand up and follows Bobby, stepping forwards as he steps back to press him against the opposite wall of the jet. Marie's eyes are on Bobby's crotch, and John can see her piecing it together. Let her stare: she's about to get a show. He kisses Bobby once, hard, like she never can, then shoves him down to sit on the bench before kneeling to undo Bobby's jeans and pull out his cock. They're all frozen for a moment, attention on Bobby's cock in John's hand, before John leans forward and takes it in his mouth and Bobby says

" _John_ ," like he's dying. John sucks hard, relearning the taste, the feel of it in his mouth. "John," says Bobby again, more urgently, one hand on his shoulder to push him away, and John pulls back to ask, knowing how his mouth looks right now:

"What's the matter, Drake? We used to do this all the time." He savours the look on Marie's face as he leans back in. He's surprised she hasn't said anything yet: maybe take off her gloves and drain him, like she did back at Bobby's house.

He hasn't forgiven her for that. He think he might never forgive her.

The way Bobby's responding, John guesses it hasn't been easy going from regular blowjobs to cold turkey in a day. Bobby keeps one hand tight on his shoulder like he's going to push him away any minute now, but he never does: just sits there with his cock in John's mouth and makes breathy gasping noises.

"Why," says a female voice, and it takes John a minute to realise that it's Marie. "Why are you-" she trails off, but John knows what she means. And he lets go of Bobby's cock again for a moment to look her straight in the eye and say:

"Because I had him first."

And he doesn't care how pathetic and childish it sounds, because it's _true_. He had Bobby first, and he never agreed to give him up.

He turns his attention back to curling his tongue around the crown of Bobby's cock. He remembers he used to like that. Bobby shifts on the bench, restless: he's getting close. John wishes he'd wind his fingers in his hair and tug, but he knows Bobby's too much of a gentleman.

Bobby comes down his throat with a groan. John doesn't really like the taste of semen in and of itself, but eagerly swallows it down anyway - but not before making sure that Marie gets a good look at his mouth filled with her boyfriend's come. It's petty and even downright sadistic, but John has never claimed to be anything but.

He only lets Bobby go reluctantly, when he's completely soft. John's rock hard, despite how utterly fucked-up this situation is, but he's not dealing with it in front of Marie so he stands and turns to retreat to his side of the jet - and a large hand grips him by the arm and hauls him back against a warm chest - into Bobby's lap. He's in Bobby's lap and Bobby is undoing his pants to grasp his cock.

Bobby has never touched his cock. Not once. It feels like the world has tilted slightly, shifted colour as if viewed through a filter.

"This is new," he says, trying to keep his breathing under control. "You've never reciprocated before - I always thought that touching another guy's dick would be just too gay for you. But of course, me blowing you was just _fine_."

"You never let me." Bobby tightens his grip. "You barely let me see you undressed, never mind touch your dick." His voice drops a little. "I would've, if you'd asked."

He's right, of course: he'd palmed John's cock a few times at the start, out of duty John had always thought, until he'd gotten the hint when John pulled away every time. But he doesn't seem to be having any trouble now, hand tight around his cock, arm keeping John pressed tight to his chest. His breath is hot on John's neck, his hand steady and sure. Somewhere along the line, John has lost control of this situation.

"So what, you're into dick now?" John squirms, uncomfortably aware of having to bite his lip so he doesn't start moaning. He can't stop the little high-pitched whining noises in the back of his throat, though: desperate, embarrassing keening. It's difficult to concentrate on forming coherent sentences right now with Bobby's thumb rubbing over the head of his cock. He opens his legs wider to straddle Bobby's lap, not expecting Bobby to try to fingerfuck him but wanting it anyway.

"John, I've _always_ been into dick. Especially yours." That's not what Bobby's told him in the past, but John laughs hoarsely, then comes all over Bobby's hand with a choked cry.

The hand disappears behind his head, and he hasn't any surprise left to be shocked when he realises what Bobby's doing.

"I don't get it," says Bobby after a moment, "it doesn't taste good, but you used to love it."

"It wasn't the taste I liked it for," says John, and hopes Bobby doesn't ask the obvious question. But Bobby just zips him back up with his clean hand, so maybe he gets it. Bobby presses his face into John's neck and they sit there for a while in silence until John sees movement out of the corner of his eye and twists to see Marie slipping her hand out of her knickers.

Well then. John kind of wants to ask if they've somehow planned this, but even if Marie would be that sneaky, Bobby couldn't: he's a crap liar, and John knows all his tells. It's kinda chilly in the jet now, which is enough reason for him not to move off Bobby, just shift around so he's sideways in his lap, forehead against Bobby's neck. Bobby naturally wraps an arm around his back so he doesn't go tumbling. He's pretty comfy here, and Marie can throw all the bitchfits she wants - Bobby was his first, so if Bobby wants him to move he'll have to make him himself.

That said, although he can't see Marie's face from here, she's not making any upset noises. Instead, he sees her legs scooch up closer to Bobby's other side. After a moment, she takes John's legs and moves them into her lap so she can snuggle closer to Bobby. She leaves her hand casually on John's leg, warm through his jeans, and ordinarily John would say it was a warning but he doesn't think it is this time.

Bobby's free hand covers hers, and, unconsciously John thinks, he squeezes John a little tighter.

In a couple of minutes, Marie will say they should do something and the boys will agree, and they'll all agree to leave the piloting to Marie because John and Bobby don't trust each other to drive a car, never mind a plane, and then it'll be exhilaration and terror and hollow victory, but right now they're all content to be exactly where they are.


End file.
